A consequence of loving you
by ucaaguslagk
Summary: Love is about loving someone... But when you have your heart dying for two different persons, could you even call it love? Then again... Love is always complicated like that.
1. Chapter 1

A cold breeze could not stop his nice body from sweating. After brooding over the possible response his company would throw at his upcoming action, he bravely held her hand. Surprisingly, the young beautiful woman remained still; she seemed a bit nervous though.

"I have something important to tell you... " said a gentleman to the lady sat beside him. His voice kinda sounded jittery, as though a restrained breath had kept him from breathing the air for quite long time. Never once in his life, he felt this nervous before. The feeling was somewhat odd, but the odd was he found it amusing; sort of overwhelming.

It was finally... coming... the time where he decided to let go off of an uncertainty that had been torturing him for the past months.

Their eyes met. Having a pair of angelic eyes staring at him, nothing he could do other than adored her more and more. Her eyes were extremely bright and beautiful like that, so glittery that the moonlight even meant nothing more to the already glorious night.  
As his dark-brown eyes busy admiring and praising the beauty of the creature's in front of him, he tightened his grip, searching for more warmth out of her small, soft and warm hand.

At the moment, they both looked nervous.

"Important? as in how important is it Jeong?" She inquired. "You look so... serious just now you know. It makes me...nervous."

A small chuckle heard out of his mouth, there coming little dimples on his baby face, as soon as her gripe peeped out.

For Gaeul, she knew from the bottom of her heart what made him chuckle like that. No doubt, he did for sure take her earlier response as an innocence of hers. Without him knowing that he was himself who actually had no idea that no one was more innocent than himself for thinking of her being as innocent as he thought she was just now. Speaking of being innocent, she was actually not. Without an intention of being too confident, she could obviously see what was coming to her, just like everybody could. Even a spoilt toddler was able to predict what was going to happen after this in such atmosphere. Fairy tales taught them anyway.

"I am not sure how important it would be for you... What I am sure about is, it's very important for me, for myself... and my heart..." He got trembled. He didn't believe that just came out of his mouth; however he was proud of himself for he made it eventually.

With that, an introduction of a romantic essay coming had ended and opened the show at the same time.

"Your heart? What's with it? Are you hurt... " without a warning, she landed her soft hand on his chest. "here?" She feigned a worry. She knew what he meant of course. It was just she found it fun to see him speechless. Call it cute.

At the moment of the holiest night, he thought he was going to die immediately when she placed a chilly yet extinguishing touch on his trilling heart. But, fortunately he could stand it for any more seconds, at least.

"No, I mean, I don't know whether it is going to be (hurt) or not. It... depends on what answer you give me..." He tried hard despite the sudden heart attack he got earlier. Hearing his remark, she made a face, pretending confused, when in fact, she was giggling happily like a crazy kiddo waiting for a Barbie from her parents who were on their way home to reach her hands. This guy, she was sure he would make her deeply in love soon. She hoped for that.

And... Yi Jeong's confession began...

"Ga Eul ah look, it's been a hard time for me to hold this feeling for a long time. It took a lot of me to come to this decision of letting you know what and how I feel whenever... I am with you. For God's sake I hardly hold myself to say that you're my sun because I don't want you to misunderstand my words as only a false flattery, but... "  
"How come I not say so when I freaking know that it is you who have been lightening my days with your shines? I... have never felt this strange feeling towards any girls in my twenty years life experience. This is new. I know I sound so lame. But that's not the point here. I just wanna tell you what I feel is one of a kind, so are you to me. I can sense my happiness in you, and yours mine. It's okay if you think of me being so full of myself to say that. But, I can do nothing than to convince you that I can make you smile and happy when you are with me."

He, as a matter of fact, almost forgot to breathe.

To reach the most important part of his confession, he paused and let out a long sigh, then readily carefully continue, "So... Chu Ga Eul, would y..."

"Would you be my boyfriend, So Yi Jeong?"

He. was. a hotheaded. when it came to somebody cut off him speaking, just like what she just did. Yet, as what he stated, she was one of a kind, the only one exception. Besides, who had the heart to throw any anger at such fragile creature? No one ever would. And, besides again she... 'Wait... what? What did she just say? Am I even dreaming? Her boyfriend? Me?' Yi Jeong was shocked. As in severely shocked. It was just too much for him.

Somehow, he questioned God if this was a dream. If the answer were yes, he should go plead Him to wake him up so that he could do all his bloody efforts to get her exist by his side not only in a dream because a picture of hers was just too wonderful to have only in a dreamland where even nothing was real there.

"What?" That's a spontaneous of him. He seemed like not yet regained conscious though.  
Addressing his response, Ga Eul then made the prettiest pout he had ever seen.

"You heard it you know... I am not repeating anything."

Couldn't bear with the adorable scene after him, he cupped her rosy cheeks. It felt cold, her cheeks. How dare the cold night breeze touch his girl's precious face?

And then it was real... her proposing him to be her boy.

Nonetheless, there was one thing disappointing to him.

"Pabo... You stupid..." he heartily smiled while pinching her already red nose.

"Yah... " Ga Eul was not satisfied at all, a bit confused too. He called her pabo instead of giving her an answer of her proposal. It was truthfully kinda embarrassing to a girl for having her proposal untouched. 'What's with him now seriously? Don't tell me he's joking?'

A smile that bringing a couple of dimples reappeared for the nth time and changed into a serious stare in speed. Followed, he had her chin met with a heavenly touch of his fingers.

He leaned in closer to her until their faces merely had a distance.

She was blinking now and then when he slowly and carefully led his lips to hers.

It. was. so tender. HIS first kiss. He felt like killing himself for being such a stupid nerd guy who hadn't even kissed a girl despite his experience of living quite long. If only he knew a kiss would taste this wonderful before, he would have kissed a girl from long ago. Then again... he was beyond grateful that he was able to share a heavenly kiss, his first kiss, with the so called autumn before him instead of a random girl that who knew would have made him vomit instead. (kekeke)

If only one needed a definition of what a kiss means, he would say that it was the sweetest thing in the world, even an enormous lollipop couldn't beat the taste. Or maybe it was only the definition of kissing Ga Eul.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul's jaw dropped. She could see the confession, but the kiss... she didn't think it would be coming from him. Was she that temptating to have a guy like Yi Jeong steal a kiss from her?

_Then Again... A stolen kiss... There was an immediate pang of her heart. it was not an alien to her lips though. _

His lips played so gentle on hers. So gentle that she hoped for the undying kiss. But, seconds later, Yi Jeong broke the kiss, gently, however.

"You pabo... I'm not giving an answer" He was not playing hard to get here. "Because, I'm the one who's supposed to ask for an answer from you... " Ga Eul couldn't help but astonished by the perfection existed in her vision.

"Ga Eul ah... would you be my girlfriend? My autumn?"

Predictably, she nodded. "Eung... absolutely..."

Tonight was just too much for him. for her he smiled. Yi Jeong finally had owned this girl.

"I like you so much...Ga Eul... and I love you so much I could die... "

They had been exchanging glances before Yi Jeong stole yet another kiss from her.

_It sent a shiver down her spine._

_Without him aware of it,the stolen kiss he gave... had reminded her of a certain kiss in the memory of past. Ironic it was._

But now, she didn't want to be mean on herself and Yi Jeong. He was too kind to be hurt by her past. From now on, she tried to promise herself that she would slowly erase all the pains by starting a new beginning with this petal boy named So Yi Jeong.

It seemed like he had taken some part of her heart though. Maybe it wasn't love just yet, but she was sure she liked him. She liked him so much she could die.

Showing a big grin with a blushing face, she replied. "I like you berrrrrrry much So Yi Jeong!"

They both giggled in happiness without knowing _what was going after them._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all! I hope this chapter can please you :)

* * *

"A legal **kiss** is never as good as a **stolen** one". Guy de **Maupassant**

_When the bright-reddening sky marked the ongoing sunset, there seen two high school students in uniform, a girl and a boy, sitting down next to each other on a wooden bench under a medium tree. Their hands were intertwined. It was another clear day they could tell._

_"Have you called your grandma?" She looked up to the boy beside her, searching for a view of a heartwarming gaze. Luckily, she found the pleasure as the boy had his gentle pair of eyes laid on hers. Nothing would have been more beautiful than having seen pretty eyes go two-in-two._

_"Are you hungry? Let's eat something." He replied not bother giving the answer to what she asked for. She was always worried about his nagging grandma, while on the other side he never seemed to give a damn about it. He wasn't that 9 old year kid anymore for God's sake._

_"You haven't called her, have you? go tell her first, or let's go home now." a pout formed on her worried face. He knew she didn't mean it, she still wanted to be with him for a little bit loooooooonger._

_"I... have, ok? and she said it's ok." Not wanting to make her worry over nothing, he decided to spill a little lie, so that she wouldn't make a big fuss about his grandma all over again. That old woman didn't know how to get his grandson some fun for sure. "So now, what would you like to eat princess? You seem to be so hungry." He smiled, looking into her darling eyes even more deeply. But then, she looked away, still pouting._

_"Ah, I told you... don't call me that!" She exclaimed, as to have forgotten about worrying over the grandma thingy._

_"What?" Feigned a confusion, he showed a little wrinkle on his forehead. "Princess? Why?" He knew why though. It was these classmates of hers again._

_"Just don't... It's embarrassing."_

_He chuckled. "look, Ga eul ah. They're just jealous nobody calls them princess... Don't mind them." stated him, pinching her porcelain cheeks._

_"You think so?" An innocence drawn in her big round eyes._

_He nodded. "Absolutely... moreover it's this good looking boy who called you princess.. they must be really jealous!" As soon as he finished his words, a punch hit his back. Any girl's punch would have never been this hurt._

_"YAH Jang Hyunseung! Do you wanna die?"_

_They both laughed slightly afterwards, before having their in-love-stare lovingly met for the nth time that day._

_"So, what we're eating princess?"_

_She. lied. In fact, she really loved it whenever he called her that. Who would mind being called princess by a handsomely prince like him?_  
_she studied him as he stood. His figure was a perfection in her eyes._  
_Forming a very lively smile, he waited for her to speak up her answer._

_"Shin Ramyun!"_

_"Ugh, I prefer something else." He declared._

_"Why? But, I want Ramyun..." She showed this pretty pout again, but he loved it when he did that. Out of all in her, who knew it was her pout that was making her even sweeter than a candy could be. Her pinkish lips were so small yet alluring. To be honest, he often feels that there were the urges to protect them with his. Luckily for him that he could stand the action all this while so far._

_But, today... today he sensed the tempation exlpoding and sort of not playing easy on him. For worse, her darling stare even kinda added the fuel to the fire he was prolly lgoing to light._

_Forgot a moment about a punch she might throw at him to the response to his deed, he bent down and gently cupped her face._

_Then finally, placing his lips on hers. It was wonderfully warm and sweet just like what he expected. He felt her murmure some words in shock in the middle of the kiss, but slowly let it go with a joy. He was in cloud nine for a fact that she kinda enjoyed the kiss though, instead of reacting the way he thought she might be in the first place._

_It was not yet one passionate kiss, but surely their lips touched each other for quite long time. In spite of their first, they handled it well._

_At the moment, he broke up the joy, their eyes met. It was totally awkward, as both of them blushing._

_"I'm really sorry." He announced his guilt indicating a regret while he didn't even regret it in real. Truth be told, he felt really blessed for what he's done._

_A red flash kinda ignored to leave her milky face yet. She looked anywhere but him._

_"You mad?" Hyunseung asked with a deeper concern this time._

_Fortunate for him, she seemed to regain her power to speak. She took a rapid glance at him before shyly announced . "Nope, really. Thanks Seungie."_

_Thanks for the stolen kiss... Thanks for making me in love over and over again. Thanks for the memories. Thank you._

Ga eul is about to take a sip of her green tea when her phone suddenly rings. Looking at the image and contact name pop out of the display, she can't help but smiles.

"Yo yo Jeong ah!" It's her Yijeong finally calls her. Greeting with her fail Americano gangsta joke accent, she can't hide her excitement. He never knew where she got that from, whether it is a movie or what, screw them.

"Yo yo my Gaeul, whassup baby?" He sounds lame and he knows it. That's what creates a giggle from the other line though. "I sounded that bad, huh?" Her giggle explodes more.  
It's been a week since their last date. For the extent, due to their busy work schedules, they are forced to sacrifice their times together. "Miss you so much, what are you doing now?"

In between her remaining breath of laugh, she replies. "Nothing much. Just reading this novel and you call."

He humms. "What novel? Not another spooky one by Poe, is it?" He has this concern at the thought of her and Edgar Allan Poe's collection of mystery novels. Last time he checked, she got those series of nightmares haunting her slumbers, with the climax that her eyes got swollen due to the sleepless nights. Her addiction to some mystery books is oftentimes too much for her to handle.

"Chill Jeong ah. it's Henry James's this time. No serial killer detected."

"You sure?" He assures. "you know you look terrible that time, even you made your students worry. so don't blame me if I wouldn't let such works get near you ever again."

"Oooh, don't overact young man. " Ga Eul has felt the nerve coming, as the possessive tone of Yijeong declares it.

"Me? not..." He denies.

"You say."

"My darling Chu, look..."

"Ok, whatever I get it." She rolls her eyeballs, starting to getting tired of it.

"No, you don't." But, he still doesn't feel it. It sometimes annoys her that he doesn't seem yet to have the radar to read what's on her mind.

"Here you go again, Jeong ah." She relinquishes a long sigh, as if pleading him to finally realize that he stirs his emotional anxiety again.

At the moment, he begins to blame himself for being too possessive of her. He knows she never likes it, but at least he hopes that she understands that the message behind it. He loves her so much that he can't bear to see anything happen to this angel of his."Sorry Ga Eul ah... I am being as*hole again." He apologizes, feeling guilty of what he just did.

"Ssssh, it's ok. I know you didn't mean that. Just don't be too worried over nothing."

He is about to argue since he's never thought of anything related to her is nothing, but he decides to end it there. This midnight is supposed to be special anyway. "Ok." he chimes in. "I'm sorry again."

She nods as if he were able to see it from the line across. "So, where are we going to go tomorrow?" She asks.

"Anywhere you want. Ah, you said you kinda feel like going to beach lately, why don't we go there then?" He suggests.

"I'd love to." She agrees. There's a brief silence, until Yijeong speaks.

"well, see you tomorrow at 9."

"well, good night."

"night. sleep well."

"eung... you too."

They bid goodnights, then hang up. When she carries away her butt to stand up from the chair for bed, a text message bursts in. It's none other than Yijeong.

'Jeongie ':  
_Happy 3rd anniversary in advance, sweetheart. I'm happy we have reached this far. Thanks for being with this jerk all this time. I'm sorry. I know, could've been better earlier. Have a nice dream. I love you Chu Gaeul. Always._

It brings her joy. She feels happy too for all this time they've been together. With a blissful grin, she begins typing the reply.

to 'Jeongie ':  
_Happy Anniversary, my man. I'm proud we can make it this far. Thanks for being with me too. Good night, my love. CU tom_


End file.
